Divã
by S.Ribeiro
Summary: - Estou tendo um caso com o meu chefe. Ele é... casado. "Vidinha mediocre" ao ponto de vista dos olhos perolados. "Vidinha interessante" ao ponto de vista da psiquiatra.


\- Estou tendo um caso com o meu chefe. Ele é... casado.

\- Sente-se culpada por ferir o matrimônio de alguém?

\- No começo... e-eu acreditei que sim. Talvez eu podesse sentir alguma adrenalina ou culpa... q-qualquer coisa que me tirasse dessa inércia.

\- Conte como tudo começou. – sugeriu a psiquiatra.

-x-

 _Arrumei-me para o meu primeiro dia de trabalho. Seria a assistente do diretor de uma agência publicitária. Ajeitei meu cabelo em um coque alto, para dar a ilusão de que sou uma profissional competente. Vesti uma saia justa preta até a altura dos joelhos, uma blusa de mangas longas branca e um cardigan. Despedi-me do porta-retrato da sala e saí._

 _A caminhada até a agência foi cinza. Era disso que eu realmente lembrava. O clima nublado e o ar triste e frio. O céu ameaçava uma chuva forte em breve, então apressei o passo na rapidez que meus saltos permitiam. Uma das coisas pela qual eu deveria ser grata era morar perto do meu trabalho._

 _Cheguei à agência a tempo de escapar das primeiras gotas, que rapidamente se trasnformaram em uma tempestade. Cumprimentei a todos e me dirigi à minha mesa. Vinte minutos depois_ ele _chegou. Cumprimentou a todos como eu fizera antes, porém com mais ânimo. Algo que eu invejava nele desde o princípio era essa espontaniedade e a facilidade com que ele tirava sorriso de todos. Admirá-lo era muito fácil._

 _O dia seguiu com pequenas tarefas, algumas xícaras de café que eu levava a ele quando a burocracia era tediosa demais e alguns pitacos sobre os trabalhos prestes a serem entregues. A chuva era pesada e persistente. No final do expediente a chuva cessou, ele elogiou o meu trabalho e me ofereceu uma carona para casa porque, segundo ele, choveria novamente. Recusei pois sabia que não choveria mais naquele dia. Caminhei para casa pisando sem cautela pelas poças d'água daquela avenida cinza. Não choveu mais naquele dia._

 _-x-_

 _Durante duas semanas minha rotina era a mesma: arrumava-me de maneira que escondesse a vida mediocre que levo, despedia-me do porta-retrato e caminhava pela avenida cinza até o trabalho. Mesmo que os dias que se seguiram àquele não fossem mais nublados, para mim, aquela avenida sempre pareceu cinza._

 _No trabalho eu ficava cada vez mais fascinada com meu chefe. Loiro, alto e olhos azuis tão brilhantes quanto o sol no verão. Verão, era o que vinha à minha mente quando eu o olhava. Ele, sempre tão gentil comigo, insistia para que eu interagisse mais com o resto da empresa. Por causa dessa insistência, acabei ficando próxima de um dos meus colegas de trabalho. Kiba. Um rapaz alto de olhos e cabelos castanhos. Insistia para que saíssemos para um café depois do expediente. Aceitei uma vez, mas creio que minha companhia pudesse ser facilmente substituida por uma planta. Isso não o intimidou a me convidar mais vezes._

 _Meu chefe, por outro lado, pareceu ficar incomodado com essa proximidade do meu colega para comigo. Comentou-me uma vez que eu deveria ter cuidado pois ele fazia o tipo "conquistador de uma noite". Ri do apelido, mas meu chefe ficou sério._

 _-x-_

 _No segundo mês, depois de um dia exaustivo, meu expediente terminou quase duas horas depois que o normal. Meu chefe lamentava por tomar tanto do meu tempo._

 _\- Não há ninguém me esperando em casa._

 _Ele sorriu e me convidou para jantar. Disse que era o mínimo que poderia me oferecer por, mesmo sem ninguém, privar os outros de minha companhia. A maneira como ele sorriu ao saber que eu era solteria me fez aceitar o convite._

 _Fomos a um restaurante bastante elegante que ficava à quatro quadras do trabalho. Era um local discreto. Percebi o brilho nos olhos dele quando conversava comigo e sabia mais sobre a minha vida que ele queria estar em um local discreto comigo. Bebi três taças de vinho naquela noite. Senti-me tão patética por ficar alta com uma quantidade tão pequena. Ele não havia vindo de carro naquele dia e caminhou comigo até o prédio onde eu moro. Contou o motivo de estar sem carro, conserto, algo sobre embreagens. Como não me importava com o assunto, não me dediquei a prestar atenção._

 _Chegamos à entrada do meu prédio. Agradeci pelo jantar e pela companhia. Ao me despedir, dei um pequeno beijo na bochecha dele e me virei para a entrada. Ele segurou minha mão para que eu o olhasse antes de subir. Talvez esperasse que eu o convidasse para subir._

 _\- Hinata... eu... – as palavras pareciam fugir dele. O que era algo raro, devo dizer. – eu queria agradecer por hoje. Não só pelo trabalho, mas por você ter aceito o meu convite para jantar. Espero que possamos repetir isso mais vezes._

 _Senti o dedão dele fazer uma leve carícia nas costas da minha mão. Sorri e disse que aceitaria o próximo convite. Deixei-o para trás e fui para casa. Ao abrir a porta, desculpei-me para o porta-retrato e fui dormir._


End file.
